


Masquerade

by SassyGallium



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, implied boomer/buttercup, implied brick/bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt that I got from a friend on tumblr. Just Butch and Blossom at a masquerade. Cute, mini fluffy fanfic where no one dies and everyone is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight where i'm at, forgive any bad grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

     Her orange-red hair made her a beacon in the sea of people. The concept of a masquerade was lost on her, since if it wasn’t her hair that gave her away, it was her eyes, the piercing pink color being so easily recognizable. She positioned herself in the corner of the room, hiding herself in the shadows. Although dancing was enjoyable, her mood didn’t match the atmosphere, too uneasy about the other potential guest who could appear at any moment- and could ruin the entire night for her and her sisters.

     She wore a white mask that covered her eyes and nose, the pearls dull due to the darkness of where she was. Her lips were a deep red, a color her sister had chosen for her, commenting on how lack luster her look was. That’s who the leader was, not lack luster, per say, but safe, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself when unnecessary. Which is hard to do with her natural color scheme. Playing with the sheer tulle that covered the off-white satin underskirt, she observed the room, scanning to meet the piercing red eyes she knew all too well.  
It took her by surprise when she locked eyes with a shade of green instead, who decided to make his way over. The last thing she wanted to do was invite someone over, but she knew this was going to happen. If it wasn’t one, it would be the other, always. The girl braced herself for the conversation, and verbal beatdown she’ll most likely have to deliver during it.

     Much to her surprise, he said nothing, and only bowed- extending his hand for a dance, Every inch of her brain was screaming ‘no’, she knows better than this, and she, at least, had to be responsible. But, in the time it took her to deliberate, her body reacted, outstretching her hand to his, allowing him to sweep her up into the dance floor.  
     The red head didn’t expect much of him, as she studied his suit, black, tailored, garnished with green and silver embroidery. It took her by surprise, never would she have thought that he would own something as luxurious as this, but it doesn’t take much for them to have it custom made. Or stolen, the voice in the back of her mind said. She chased the thought away, surely it would’ve been on the news if something this expensive were to suddenly go missing, and although he isn’t known for his smarts. Butch wouldn’t wear it after it being just stolen.  
     “You’re tense”, he whispered in her ear, and it brought her back. Easing her muscles, and her unusually firm grip on his hand, she turned to face him. They looked like day and night, her light dress contrasting his dark suit. His mask was a dark green, with black on the tips, making his emerald eyes stand out. For once, his trademark snarl wasn't etched into his features, he looked proper.  
     “So, I see you’re admiring the merchandise.” And all thoughts about him being proper disappeared as fast as they came. With one hand locked with hers, he place the other hand on her waist, not daring to go above or below. yet anyways.  
     “And, for once, I thought you were being civil.” Her voice had the air of faked disappointment, and she turned her nose at him ever so slightly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
     “And wouldn’t one who is civil ask the most stunning girl in the room for a dance?”  
     “What are you trying to get at? Or, get in, rather.”  
     His eyebrows went up. “Nothing, for both accounts. I just thought I could as the person who took my breath away as soon as I saw them for a dance. You tried to hide in that corner, but you made it the brightest place in the room, easy.”  
     She looked at him suspiciously. “You’re not doing this for fun? Or as a way to distract me from your terrible trio?”  
     There was a chuckle at her word play. “If I wanted to distract you, I would’ve done something else. Look around.” With that he spun her out, still holding on to her forearm as he did so.  
     Scanning the place, she saw that the leader of the nefarious group was dancing with Bubbles, and the blonde looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. Buttercup was hovering at the food table, with Boomer trying to catch her attention. She was pulled back in, emitting a gasp as she felt herself slam against his chest. The slight hum of his amusement was felt as she pressed tight against the dark vest, looking up, she sent him a look for giving her no warning to recover from that. That’s when the smirk came up again, but this time, she found it much more endearing.  
     “I hope you know, you are a vision in white, but the pink on your cheeks fits you much better.”  
      It took all of her might not to step on his leather shoes with her white peep toe heels. He spun her a couple more times, allowing her to enjoy the full effects of her dress. It was hard for him to stay in the lead, since she tried to take over, but they were able to settle it fast. It was easier to let her back lead, than for him to fight to stay in complete control.  
      When the song came to a finish, they both smiled at each other. That’s when Butch got the gleam in his eye, and Blossom got very curious. He started leading her off the dance floor, which dismayed her a bit, since she really did enjoy dancing. The look in his eye, however, made her want to follow him, just for the night being, to see where he was taking her. Right before they exited the ballroom, he turned back at her, that wicked grin on his face lighting his eyes up even more.  
     “Are you ready?”


End file.
